Dancing With Mischief
by lilsneezluvsstuff91
Summary: Her head turned slightly in Loki's direction. "Before you run off, I'd like to implore of you one thing..." She doesn't respond, but waits for his request. "...Dance with me." Pre-Thor; LokixOC; Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing With Mischief

Loki's eyes take in his surroundings. It's the annual Asgardian Festival of the Gods. His father and mother have already retired for the evening, leaving his siblings to partake in the festivities. They have joined the celebration, dancing among the commoners.

"Brother! Come join us!"

Loki shakes his head. He looks towards the commoners, but still hears them mutter behind his back.

"He's so serious."

"He's always been so reclusive."

"Friends, we musn't talk like this. This is a festival, we should be celebrating."

Volstagg turns towards Loki, "D'you hear that, friend? Drink, eat, and be merry Loki!" Volstagg laughs heartily and saunters over to the banquet table.

The musicians begin another song.

Loki decides that he's had enough of this party, so he begins to make his way back to the palace.

All of a sudden, a light reflects into his eyes. He turns and notices a figure moving amongst the crowd.

Quiet whispers surge throughout the crowd and everyone begins to settle down. The music's gone quiet, and everyone forms a circle around this mystery woman.

"She's here."

Loki joins the audience, and notices his siblings have joined the crowd as well, wondering what is so enthralling about this woman.

The music begins, slowly at first. As the music begins, the dancer's arms flex and extend from her body towards the sky. She spins on her toes slowly, and arches her back, lifting her chest towards the sky. Loki's eyes never leave her body. Her movements lure him in, graceful and elegant, yet powerful and provocative.

As the dancer performs the routine, she notices the God of Mischief staring with a look of intrigue. Her eyes catch his for a moment, and he quickly looks away, knowing he's been spotted. She averts her eyes as well, but not after taking a moment to enjoy the warm, expressive, blue eyes that locked with hers.

Loki quickly averts his eyes, hoping that she hadn't seem him staring. It would ruin his reputation. However...

He looks back towards her, and continues to follow her movements. He is utterly fascinated by her.

As soon as the music dies down, and she comes into her final pose, the audience bursts with excitement and enthusiasm. As the audience applauds, she bows, and decides to make her exit.

Not before being stopped by Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three.

"That was magnificent!"

"You dance divinely!"

"Your routine was so enthralling, my dear."

"You must come dance at the palace sometime."

She simply smiles gratefully and bows, making a quick exit.

"She must be shy?" Lady Sif reasons.

She quickly made her exit, and disappeared into the crowd.

Loki, watching the interaction, followed her into the jumble of the crowds. Loki maintained a steady distance, ensuring he wouldn't be spotted. He just couldn't fathom how she managed to take such a lead on him, when trying to get through the crowds. It wasn't until he noticed she was using some of her dancing techniques to evade the crowds.

She managed to disappear into the outskirts of the city. Once there, she let herself be carried into the trees by the sounds of the forest.

Loki continued to follow her, he wished to know more about this mystery dancer.

Walking into a clearing, he noticed her standing there. Watching the wind blow around her, and her move with the elements, he couldn't help but be drawn to her form.

He stepped on a twig; it snapped. She froze and turned. Realizing who had followed her, she turned to run but was stopped by Loki manifesting himself in front of her. She tried to turn the other way, but was stopped again by a hand on her wrist.

"Wait."

Her head turned slightly in his direction.

"Before you run off, I'd like to implore of you one thing..."

She doesn't respond, but waits for his request.

"...Dance with me."

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**I have no idea if they had forests in Asgard...call it artistic liscence.**

**If you enjoyed this, let me know by reviewing please. Thanks so much!**

**I don't own Asgard, Thor, Loki (but I can dream!), etc. They belong to the Marvelverse.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing With Mischief

Part 2

"Dance with me."

Her eyes widen, but quickly shaking her head, she continues to walk away.

As she walks away, she begins to slow her pace. Her guilt begins to consume her, and as she turns back towards Loki, she sees him make his way back into the woods. Yet there's something that stands out to her. His back is straight, his head is high, but his movements are sluggish.

'He's upset I refused him? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to share one dance with him. I was being inconsiderate. But I promised myself never to do this...'

Resolving her conscience, she runs to Loki.

Hearing someone come from behind, Loki turns quickly and readies to strike, but not before he sees the dancer slow her pace. Sensing her fear, he returns his daggers to their sheaths.

"I apologize, I meant you no harm."

He puts his hands up, and looking right into her eyes he asks her, "Please don't run."

She takes a moment to look at Loki. Locking eyes with him once again, she forgets her apprehensiveness and walks up to him.

Standing mere inches apart she takes his hands and leads him back to the clearing.

Once they come into the clearing, she turns and bows towards him. Returning the bow, Loki takes her hand in his and spins her into the dance.

As they dance around the clearing, they become so enveloped in each other that their bodies slowly come together. Their dancing slows, and Loki spins her one last time back into his arms.

Being caught up in the moment, Loki captures her lips in his.

She's startled for a moment but then lets herself relax into the kiss, relishing in the moment.

As they part for air, they hold each other for a moment, until Loki realizes that he's made a huge mistake.

He backs away and turns to go, and without looking back he says, "We don't know each other, we never met, and this never happened. Is that understood?"

Silence permeates the air, but without waiting for an answer, he disappears into the woods.

'What just happened? I knew I never should have danced with him.' The dancer thinks as she makes her way to her home.

"There you are brother! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You missed a wonderful dancer at the festivities last night. I think you would have enjoyed it."

Volstagg nudges Loki, and winks at him.

As Volstagg regails Loki with stories of his festival escapades, Odin and Frigga walk in.

Thor notices their presence first. "Mother, father, good morning!"

"Good morning everyone. Did you all enjoy yourselves last night?" Frigga asks.

"Ha ha! Of course we did!" Volstagg responds.

"That's wonderful, I'm glad..." "We are glad you all enjoyed yourselves, but we must speak with Loki for a moment," Odin sternly interjects. "Loki please come with your mother and I."

Loki, Odin, and Frigga leave the banquet hall and make their way to the throne room.

Odin and Frigga seat themselves in their thrones, leaving Loki to stand before them.

"Loki, you've known of this for some time and..." Odin pauses and looks past Loki, to which Loki turns and sees a woman approach the throne. After bowing, she turns to Loki, allowing Odin to continue with, "I'd like for you to meet Lady Sigyn...your fiancee."

**CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Please let me know what you think. Thanks for all the story favorites and alerts, and especially to Ronixa for such a nice review. I really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing With Destiny

Loki bows in Lady Sigyn's direction, but shows no enthusiasm for this. Neither does Lady Sigyn. Their marriage had been arranged a year prior to this day, but they had never met until now.

"Your father and I have decided we shall hold more festivals in honor of your engagement and wedding. You two will be formally introduced to the public tomorrow evening. Loki dear, why don't you show Lady Sigyn around the palace and the town."

Loki bows towards his parents, then towards Lady Sigyn. He holds out his arm and she curtsies and takes his arm. Upon their exit, Frigga turns to Odin and asks, "Is Loki alright?"

"Loki is in a major predicament my dear." Surprise crosses Frigga's features, but says nothing so Odin may continue.

"Loki is in love..." "Ahh."

"...But with another woman."

"Ohh."

-With Loki and Lady Sigyn-

"...And here is the royal sparring range."

"Loki, may I ask you a question?"

Loki nods.

"Do you enjoy my company?"

"More than some...yes."

"So you would not be against our marriage."

"Being forced into a relationship never sat well with me," Loki turns and notices her head has dropped. "But I realize how important this is so I am being compliant."

Sigyn's head rises some, and Loki knows that the answer will suffice.

"I just wish this marriage was under better circumstances."

"As do I."

-Flashback/Last year-

"Loki may I speak with you for a moment?" Odin calls.

"Father?"

"We feel it is in your best interests to marry."

Loki's face drops. "Marry? May I inquire as to what brought this about?"

"We need you to marry to sustain peace within the realm, and secondly...this would be your chance to surpass your brother for place as heir. To be honest, your brother has become prideful and vain, I hope that that will change, but if not..."

'I'll finally have my chance to be king...'

"I accept."

"Very good. You will marry Lady Sigyn, unless you can find a bride in seven full first moons. If you fail...you know the outcome. Is that understood?"

Loki nods, crosses his chest with his arm and leaves.

-Flashback over-

The day concludes, and Loki heads back to his chambers, having been excused from dinner. As Loki sighs heavily, Hogun approaches him.

"You are troubled?"

"Yes. You see I've..." Loki looks left and right, "...we must talk in private."

Loki and Hogun enter Loki's chambers.

"As I was saying, I've found myself in a situation. I am enamored by a young maiden."

"It is not Lady Sigyn, is it?"

Loki shakes his head.

"Why did you not tell your father or mother of this?"

"That's the problem. I know absolutely nothing about her."

"What about her name?"

Loki turns towards his balcony, allowing Hogun to assume the obvious.

"That would be a problem then. You need to inform your mother and father of it now, before your engagement is announced. They need to know; Lady Sigyn needs to know. If you go into this marriage while harboring feelings for another woman, more feelings will be hurt."

Loki says nothing and ponders over his brother's advice.

"You can either say something, or I will. It doesn't matter to me who tells, but it better be soon Loki, very soon."

Loki nods in Hogun's direction signifying that he both understands what Hogun's saying, and wishing Hogun to leave to think some more.

As Hogun leaves Loki's room, he decides to tell Frigga and Odin of what is going on. Before he can turn in the proper direction he finds Lady Sigyn, standing before him.

"My lady, what can I do for you?" Hogun says with a bow.

"You kind sir, can keep your information to yourself."

Hogun is taken aback. With curious shock evident on his face, Lady Sigyn continues.

"Now Hogun, you wouldn't want your parents to know of this, would you?" She says with malevolence dripping from every word.

"Why not my lady?"

"Because my soon-to-be brother-in-law, if word got out that Loki loved another woman, what would become of the kingdom. I'm here in the name of peace and prosperity after all. It would be a shame that someone, say your father, would have to die because Loki's infatuated with a measely little no one."

"Why you horrid woman!" Hogun exclaims. He goes to strike her where she stands, when Loki opens the door.

"I heard a commotion, what is going on?" Loki asks.

Hogun turns to tell Loki, when he feels the press of a blade in his back. This caused Hogun to freeze, allowing Lady Sigyn to interject.

"Prince Loki, your brother and I were just talking about things. Do not worry, all is well." Lady Sigyn smiles. But her smile, seemingly sweet to some, was in fact sinister.

Loki is suspicious, but he is appeased by her answer so he waves off the suspicious feelings.

"Prince Loki, may I inquire as to where are you going?"

"You may, but whether I tell you or not is entirely up to me now isn't it."

Loki saw anger and fury pass over Sigyn's eyes. 'She's not as docile as she lets on.'

"I must apologize my lady, I have just had a long day and I have acquired a headache from all the goings on. Will you forgive me?"

Noticing Sigyn relax, Loki decided to take his leave without requiring an answer.

"Wait! Prince Loki! I never had a chance to forgive you."

"I decided that my behavior does not deserve forgiveness my lady. So if you will permit me to take my leave that would be all the forgiveness I need."

Although her demeanor changed little, Hogun and Loki noticed that Lady Sigyn was taken aback by his statement.

'You sly dog you, Loki,' Hogun thought with a smile.

"May I join you Loki?" Lady Sigyn asked.

"I apologize again, but I would like to be by myself for some time."

Lady Sigyn bows as Loki takes his leave, forgetting about having a blade against Hogun's back. That was until Hogun had begun to move away.

"_Not so fast_. I've decided to make a deal with you. You find and kill this woman that Loki's infatuated with and I'll spare Odin. If not, well, you'll find out."

Sigyn released her hold on Hogun. "Oh wait, I almost forgot. If you breathe a word of this, I'll summon my forces to destory everyone and everything, instantaneously. And let's just say I have very reliable sources. Anyways, have a nice night Hogun." She leaves with a sinister smile and a wave.

**Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer, yada, yada, yada, I own nothing but my creativeness!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, read, pm-ed, and just been all around awesome!**

**I've been super busy, so I apologize for being so bad about updating my stories. I will do my best to get at least another one-two chapters up.**

**Again I thank you all for staying with these stories and my inconsistencies to update. You guys are AWESOME!**

**Love y'all Lizzy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Dancing With Wicked Wolves

Hogun slide and serpentined around and through the bustling crowds of the commoners. His misson; 'Find and kill this mysterious woman.' He hoped against hope that he wouldn't find her. If he didn't she'd live, but he was being watched by shadowy figures, whom he assumed were under Lady Sigyn's control. He tried to evade them earlier, but it was pointless. They moved so quickly and with such unparalleled stealth, he found the task moot.

Looking up at the sun, and realizing how long he had been out and about, he decided to make his way back home. 'I wonder how long I will be able to get away with the fact I don't know who I'm supposed to be looking for? That will definitely give me some time to stall any action Lady Sigyn might take. I just hope it will be long enough...'

-Back at the palace-

It had been three days since the encounter with his mysterious dancer, and no one other than Hogun knew, and even Hogun didn't know that much; Heck! He didn't even know that much! Loki's mind kept reeling at any thought of her. Yet what could he do? He's engaged and she's disappeared off the face of Asgard...

That's it! She must be able to teleport between the different realms. Yet there are so many, and he will be married in less than a week. If he could just find a way to find her, he could present her as his fiancee and Odin would let him break the engagement with Lady Sigyn.

"And I know just the man for the job."

Quickly exiting his room, he made his way down the corridor approaching the room of a particular warrior.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hogun! Are you in?" Silence. Loki opens the door, "Hogun? I don't mean to intrude but, you're-not- here. Great." Exasperated, he decided to wander the grounds and ask if anyone had seen Hogun.

After several questions Loki discovered Hogun had gone out early that morning and hadn't been back since. "I wonder where he's gone off to?"

-with Hogun-

Hogun finally made his way back home when Loki spotted him. "Hogun, I must speak with you! It's urgent!"

"Loki, I am exhausted, can we converse at another time?"

"No, we cannot. Hogun, it's about the girl."

Taking a moment to collect himself, Hogun nodded. Loki waved his hand in a circle and they were immediately transported to Loki's quarters.

"I need you to search the other realms."

"Let me guess, you believe the girl may have, somehow, been from another realm. She only appeared for the one dance, then disappeared. It's possible she was summoned to perform at the festival."

Loki nods.

"It is possible, but Loki, I've already inquired of Heimdall if anyone had used the Bifrost."

"And he said no."

"Correct, Loki."

Loki begins to pace, then suddenly turns and grabs Hogun by his arms, excitedly.

"Did you ask Heimdall if he'd seen the girl?"

Hogun opens his mouth, then shuts it. Taking a minute to think over his conversation with Heimdall, he opens his mouth once again. "No."

This word set Loki off. "Come Hogun! We are going to talk with Heimdall."

-Lady Sigyn's quarters-

"Lady Sigyn, we have news."

One of her many Shadowmen called for her. Sigyn waved them on to continue.

"It appears that your betrothed is going to speak with the gatekeeper, about his true love's whereabouts."

Sigyn turns with an evil glare in her eyes. "What did you call her?"

"Milady, she is his true love. Do not berate us for telling you what you already knew."

"True. Well, he'll die along with his family anyways, so it doesn't matter if he finds his 'true love' or not." Sigyn takes a minute to check her reflection in the mirror. "Do you have men following them?"

"Yes, milady." "I want your men to report back here with any updates. That gatekeeper sees and knows all, which means he's our best chance at conquering Asgard." As her men make their way out she stops them, "Wait! I change my mind...kill the gatekeeper." The shadowmen bow.

-The Bifrost-

Loki and Hogun dismounted from their steeds and approached the Bifrost.

"Where do you wish to be?" Heimdall requested.

"Actually Heimdall, we wish to inquire as to the whereabouts of a particular person."

"Follow me", Heimdall states with a wave of his hand. Loki and Hogun are lead to another area of the Bifrost, where a peculiar device was placed before them.

"I've never noticed that before", Loki whispers to Hogun.

"Who is this person you wish to find?" Heimdall asks, voice booming.

"All I know is that she danced at the Asgardain Festival of the Gods, I know that's not much to go on, but..."  
"Is this her?"

Heimdall waves his hands over the device, and with a ray of beams shooting forth, a projected image of her was there.

**Hello All! I am so sorry it's been forever, but life happened. Things have settled down a bit, but I'll be honest and say, I don't know how long it'll last. I wish I knew. But hey, that's life. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I should be updating soon (crossing fingers; knock on wood, and all that). Thank you for staying with this story. I truly appreciate it.**

**I hope you all have a great rest of the week! :D**

**Btdubs, I've decided to hold off on disclaimers. If you're not sure whether I do, or do not (in most cases) own something, just ask. But I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure that kind of stuff out. And just in case people do forget -it happens- I have a bit of a potty mouth. It's not terrible, but I do have one.**

**Again, thanks so much for reading, and I hope you'll review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Dancing With Nature

The hunt is on. She grabs a branch and swings herself upwards. With her bow and arrows strung across her back she jumps from tree to tree following the deer. She's found a clearing, and with speed and agility, she jumps forward and notches her arrow. Upon release, the arrow zooms through the trees and within seconds the deer falls.

She suddenly hears a brush of leaves. Notching another arrow once again, she turns to fire. Scanning the area she sees nothing, yet upon turning back to the felled deer, she notices a fawn lying itself next to the doe. Realizing she had killed the mother for her own livelihood, she jumps down from her spot in the trees.

The fawn looks up, and begins to stand.

"Hello there." With caution she approaches, "I won't hurt you. I'm sorry about your mother, but I needed her too."

The fawn also approaches cautiously, and once the fawn's nose touches her hand, the fawn nuzzles into her palm.

"Well it seems you've forgiven me," she says while petting the fawn. "I thank you...by the way, my name's Alina."

-In the Bifrost-

"That's her." Loki says.

"Well then it's a good thing we saw that, isn't it. Our mistress will be very pleased."

Heimdall, Hogun, and Loki whirl around and see several men, clothed in black.

"Now we get to kill you all, then the girl."

"Who's your mistress?!"

"Did Hogun not tell you?" All eyes turned to Hogun; Loki's eyes filled with betrayal.

"I was threatened not to tell anyone...don't look at me like that."

Loki turned back to the black-clothed men, "We shall discuss this later."

"Isn't that cute! He thinks he'll defeat us. Sorry, _your highness_, you won't get the chance."

Without another word, they all drew their weapons and advanced.

-Some time later-

Two men in black, carrying the body of Heimdall behind them, made their way into the forest.

-With Alina-

Alina and her new fawn, Vivi, made their way back to home. It wasn't much but it did it's job. An abandoned cave, hidden within the side of a small mountain. Along with Vivi, Alina had one other friend. A wolf, by the name of Kolliul. As black as coal, with eyes of gold, he's been her sheild since she was younger. The last living part of her family.

As he came out to greet her, he crouched and growled at the foreigner. "Kolliul! Down. She's with us now boy, so be nice." The animals approached each other with caution and once they were assured there was no threat they began to act as if they had been the best of friends from their first moments.

-Moments Later-

They all approached the entrance to their humble abode. The entrance was hidden, 'As it should be' thought Alina. 'I don't want anyone knowing where we are. I happen to like my privacy, and with all that has happened recently between me and...well...you-know-who, I'd hate to create within myself some fantastic notion that he'd be interested in me. It was just one slip-up on my part. And he said, "...forget this ever happened". He's right too.' "It would just be too..._fantastic_", Alina says with a sigh.

Vivi approaches Alina and nuzzles her arm, bringing her out of her daydream. "I know I said to forget about it, but it was awfully wonderful dancing with him." Vivi looks up at her. "Oh stop it Vivi, it's not going to do either of us any good looking at me like that." Alina pauses and looks at Vivi, as Vivi walks back outside to eat. "Yes, yes. You're right. There are much more important things that need to be taken care of." Her stomach begins to growl at her. As Alina walks over to her food supply, she hears a brush in the forestry and walks outside the cave. "Vivi, come here girl. Don't wander too far now. You could get poached..."

"By me?"

"It can't be! You can't be here!"

"Oh but I am, so I get the wonderful honor of killing you all."

So without another word, the stranger knife's down her precious new friend.

"NO!" Alina screams as she wakes from her nightmare. Her body, shaking from fright, scans the cave and relaxes a bit. Vivi was asleep, and the person she saw in her nightmare was just that...a figment of her imagination. "She's not after me, she can't be after me. I've spent to much trying to keep myself safe from that witch." Once calmed, Alina begins to fall back to sleep. But the image of her tormentor flicks across her eyes. She shoots back up, then proceeding to hang her head in despair whispers, "This is going to be a long night."

-The next morning-

As the sun began to rise, so did Alina. Still worried what her dream...no excuse that...nightmare, may have meant, she decided to greet the day with extra caution.

Scanning her surroundings, Alina made her way outside. Taking in a deep breath, she gathered up her courage and went about her morrning routine as always. Jumping through the brush, and leaping into the treetops, she scanned for breakfast. Finding nothing of interest, she made her way to the nearby stream to get a drink and possibly...breakfast.

Fishing was not a strong point. She eventually caught some trout and, although soaking wet, ate breakfast quite heartily. "Maybe I should have caught a second fish?" Looking down at her very drenched state, "Nevermind."

It was then that Vivi and Kolliul decided to make their appearance. "Why good morning you two, have a nice rest?"

Vivi went and sat by her, lying her head in Alina's lap, while Kolliul went to stand guard. Vivi relaxed while Alina stroked her neck.

"What a nice day..." Alina says, falling into peaceful slumber.

-Some time later-

A rush of wind brushes Alina awake.

"Goodness!" Rubbing her arms, she turns her head this way and that. A squirrel runs by, followed by Kolliul, followed by Vivi. She whistles, they freeze. Patting her legs, they approach. "It's late; let's get going." With a wave of her hand, Vivi and Kolliul take their places on either side of her and the begin their trek home.

_Snap!_

Kolliul hears something in the distance and crouches. He begins to growl. Vivi's ears perk and twitch; she's on full alert. Alina, noticing their distress, readies her bow. With a graceful leap, Vivi parts ways and Kolliul runs into the brush, ready to strike. Alina makes her way into the treetops and waits for the moment to strike.

"I hope you know where you're going Hogun."

"I was able to figure out her location based upon the projection."

"Do you think anyone suspects what has happened?"

"I've come to believe your father is already aware of the situation."

"That should give us enough time then."

-with Alina-

'I know that voice! It's Prince Loki!'

But as she's about to give her position, two men in black come through the clearing.

"We need to get him some help."

"I wonder if you're mysterious dancing girl knows anything about medicine. By the way, the masks are making it very warm under here...I'm taking the headpiece off."

And sure enough, Loki and the other man remove their masks. Fully recognizing the men, she jumps down from her position, knowing they are of no threat to her.

"It's a good thing you two are so loud. I could've almost killed you." Scanning the area, to make sure that they weren't being followed, she says in a low voice, "Follow me".

**This chapter moved a little slower than the rate the story has been progressing, and I do apologize. But I wanted to make this story longer than 6 chapters. _Anyways_, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and this little bit of insight into Alina's life. More shall be revealed in the next chapter...I hope. 'Cause I'm having a hard time remembering what I was going to write (jk!). **

**Before I forget! I'd like to give a long-deserved shout out to Bat3man! I found the spot you mentioned. THANK YOU! I hope you like imaginary chocolate chip cookies! I'd send real ones but I don't know if they'd make the trip to wherever you are. If you go back to chapter 3, I believe I fixed the spot that you were talking about. Again thank you so much, I bet that helped a lot of other readers too. It definitely helped me, 'cause I also caught some other stuff I missed. You are so awesome and helpful.**

**All other readers! I like to proofread the material before I post, but sometimes I miss stuff. I'm human. Please don't be afraid to let me know if I messed up somewhere. I really do appreciate it! ****It makes the reading experience a lot more enjoyable when everyone can understand the material...don't you think?**

**Anyways...**

**Please review, and thanks for reading (and flames make awesome s'mores)!**

**Love you all!**

**P.S. I want a pet wolf too! And a pet tiger, and elephant, and panther, and leopard, and doe/buck. Like Thranduil, with his giant deer! Makes me want to be an elf...not like a Christmas elf, but a Mirkwood elf. If my cousin's read this, they'd be trying to initiate me into some D&D cra...nonsense. And if my cousin's do happen upon this...I JUST WANT THE DEER, THAT'S WHY I'D BE WILLING TO BE AN ELF!**

**P.S.S. I LOVE Tolkien's works! Do not misconstrue my three-year-old moment into something else.**

**Again, love you all!**


End file.
